Children of the Prophecy
by Maddie the Hufflepuff
Summary: Aidan, Harry, and Mathias Potter are brothers who were separated on the night they were attacked by Voldemort. Aidan, the proclaimed "Boy-Who-Lived" has been raised by the Dursleys. Harry, the true "Boy-Who-Lived" has grown up in an orphanage along with little brother Mathis. Full Summary inside. New Twist on the Wrong Boy Who Lived. Together Potter Brothers! Mentor!Snape. RnR?


**Full Summary:** Aidan, Harry, and Mathias Potter are brothers who were separated on the night they were attacked by Voldemort. Aidan, the proclaimed "Boy-Who-Lived" has been raised by the Dursleys. Harry, the true "Boy-Who-Lived" has grown up in an orphanage along with little brother Mathis. Little did Albus Dumbledore know he had made his greatest mistake when he separated the brother. With the old prophecy void and a new prophecy sat in motion the wizarding world is in for a shock when these two brothers meet and sparks fly between them.

**Pairing/s:** None as of yet

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Original Characters, Powerful!Independent!Intelligent!Harry, Intelligent!Overprotective!OC(Aidan), Blashful!Innocent!OC(Mattie) and S**lash. **

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and most of the Characters in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Authors Note: **This is not simply a 'Wrong Boy Who Lived' sort of AU. I made Voldemort attack later so Harry was two, Adrian was nearly four, and Mathias was a few months old. Severus will be alittle OOC because he like's the boys even thought Harry looks like James.

**Cover Art done by flayu on deviantart link to the Original is on my Profile.**

**Prolouge**

It was the afternoon of November 1, 1981 the sky clear and beautiful the way it was only after a powerful storm. Professor Sprout and Professor Snape noticed this while they were taking a two-year-old Harry James Potter and six-month-old Mathias David Potter to an orphanage in London. The Professors were not pleased to be the one doing this, but Albus Dumbledore had insisted.

"I don't understand why Harry and Mattie can't go to where ever Dumbledore is sending Aidan," Pomona mumbled.

"Dumbledore thinks it's for their protection," Severus said even though he agreed with Pomona. He knew Lily very well and her dying wish wasn't for her son's to be separated and raised by unknown muggles. She would have wanted them to be raised by people she knew like the Longbottoms or even the mutt and his pet wolf.

"At least we are not splitting up these two," Pomona murmured.

Professor Snape knocked on the door to the orphanage. The sound awakened the two boys' both looked up at two professors. Severus was slightly startled to see that the boy's eyes were the color of Killing Curse their brother had saved them from. They were Lily's eyes only brighter. Mathis gurgled a little before closing his eyes again. Harry on the other hand simply stared.

He was relieved when old woman answered the door. "May we come in?" he asked and let himself be ushered in.

The older woman studied the pair then said, "Follow me to my office."

It was a quick walk to the office. Professor Snape and took a seats across from the woman as she sat at her desk.

Once seated, the woman asked, "What is your reason for being here? I assume it is more than just dropping the child off. Most people simple leave the child on the step or have the child delivered by the hospitals."

Pomona was taking aback by this what sort of person would leave a helpless child on the doorstep.

"I am Severus Snape and this is my colleague Pomona Sprout. We've brought these boys, Harry and Mathias Potter, to be placed here because their parents were murdered late last night. They need a loving home **Together** to be found if possible," Severus said making it clear that the boy's where not to be separated.

"Of course. We all ways try to place children from the same family together. I'll try to find an appropriate home for them, but I can't assurance it. It ought to be easier now that they are both so young."

"They're names are not to be changed. Harry and Mattie are both very special young boys. On Harry's eleventh birthday, myself, Severus or another one of our colleagues will visiting him personally with an acceptance letter to the school his parents attended, and where we are currently teaching," Pomona enlightened.

"I will inform any couples of those requirements and look after little Harry. If he is not adopted by his eleventh birthday, I will see you then."

Professor Snape nodded and left with Professor Sprout at his heel.

The matron looked at the boys. She simply walked to a room at the end of a long hallway and placed the boy in a crib for the night. It was a shame that Harry was to suffer the same fate as the man who attempted to murder him and his brother. Harry Potter the True boy who lived looked over at his sleeping big brother knowing that the next few years he would be spent protecting the smaller child.

* * *

Hours later in the town of Little Whinging in Surry, in front of a Number 4, Privet Drive the house of the Dursley family, stood two oddly dress people. One was a wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground, high heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

The other at woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. This woman was Minerva McGonagall.

Both seemingly arguing over a something in hushed whispers;

"You don't mean you can't mean the people who live here?" Professor McGonagall cried as she jumped to her feet, pointing at number four. "Dumbledore you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Aidan Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall in a scandalizing tone. "Really Dumbledore, you think you can explain all of this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous a legend I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Potter day in the future there will be books written about Aidan, Harry, and Mathis every child in our world will know their names!"

"Exactly. It would be enough to turn anybody's head. Famous before Mathis can walk and talk! Famous for something they won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off they'll be, growing up away from all that until they are ready to take it?"

Professor looked ready to argue, then decided against it. "Yes yes, you're right, of course. I know Harry and Mattie have gone to an orphanage, but how is Aidan getting here?"

"Hagrid is bringing him," said Dumbledore simply.

"You think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life."

"I 'm not saying that his heart isn't in the right place," admitted Professor McGonagall, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to what was that?"

The roar of an engine was heard and a motorcycle fell out of the sky and landed right in front of them. Sitting on it was a large man with wild black hair. Who could easily be mistaken by Muggles as a giant. In the side cart was a little boy rapped in a quilt.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hagrid said as he climbed off the motorcycle and picking Adrian up. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

"No problems, I trust?"

"No sir house was almost destroyed, but Severus and I got them out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. Aidan fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and McGonagall peered at the blankets. Just visible inside was a small boy, fast asleep. He had a tuft of dark auburn hair over his forehead, and on his chest right above where is heart would be was a large jagged shaped scar, much like a lightning bolt.

"Is that where ?" Professor McGonagall whispered softly.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well give him here, Hagrid we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took Aidan and turned towards the Dursley's home.

"Could I… could I say good-bye to him, sir?" Hagrid asked. He bent over and gave Adrian what must have been a very scratchy kiss. Then, Hagrid let out a strangled cry like a wounded animal.

"Shhh!" Professor McGonagall hissed, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, burying his face in a large, spotted handkerchief. "But I c-c-can't stand it Lily an' James dead an' poor little Potter brothers off ter live with Muggles "

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," whispered professor McGonagall, patting Hagrid on the arm as Dumbledore walked to the front door and laid him on the doorstep. He pulled out a letter and placed it beside him.

"Good luck, Adrian Potter."

The could not possibly know that Aidan would be woken up by Mrs. Dursley's scream, or that he'd spend the next many years bullied by Dudley. All across the country, witches and wizards raised their glasses and whispered, "To Aidan Potter the boy-who-lived.

* * *

But little did Albus Dumbledore know he had made his greatest mistake. Because late that night as Dumbledore laid Aidan Potter at the door of the Dursley's house and Harry and Mathis sleep in the cribs in their orphanage another prophecy was made by Sybill Trelawney;

_The ones with the power to resort the order were awaked_

_Separated by chance and Abused by fate_.

_Three Brothers gifted with powers of both light and dark._

_One brother raised in Darkness and Hatred_

_One brother __shielded with light and love._

_One brother lives whom lives in the both light and Darkness._

_Together the Three will resort our world_

_Apart the will destroy each other._

However this time Albus Dumbledore was not on the receiving end of Sybill Trelawney's second true prophecy. No, for this time Severus Snape was not eavesdropping at the door because he was the one the prophecy was meant for. Severus Snape was the one destined to mentor the Children of the Prophecy.

* * *

**So this is my Wrong Boy Who Lived fictions ... I know it's a cliché but their is a lack of Wrong Boy Who Lived fics where the brothers love eachother. I literally only read two.**

**Oh and if you didn't get the Prophecy sorry I'm no good at those.**

**Aiden- _raised in Darkness and Hatred_**

**Mattie-_shielded with light and love._**

**Harry- _lives in the both light and Darkness_**


End file.
